Paragons, Politics, and Portals
by Oso el Peligroso
Summary: After staying the blight, uniting Ferelden's armies, and vanquishing the Archdemon Bandis returns to his home in Orzammar. Newly arisen from castless to Paragon he delves into dwarven politics in attempt to tempter his people's strength, but the game of politics is not as simple as picking a lock. As Bandis' simple intentions become clear shadows begin to stir.


**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot, pretty much everything else belongs to Bioware and EA, I write this not for profit only to share with my peers.**

**Lastly it is a story contains M/M relationships, that's it for warnings.  
**

**Paragons**

_"How could he pick that dolt over me?"_

_ "Forgive him, he rose from casteless to Paragon by gathering the armies of Ferelden. What could he know of politics?"_

_ "That makes it no less insulting, you assured me that he would choose me as his representative in the Assembly."_

_ A cold anger crept into the voice, "Have I ever broken my word to one under my _loyal _service?"_

_"Forgive me."_

_ "Rest assured I would not turn on one so useful as you as long as you remember your place. As for my _brother_he will have a change of heart. Now leave my sight, and try to keep your nose clean I've heard tell that your perspective house holds its members to the highest paradigm."_

The view of Orzammar the Diamond Quarter offered was still an unfamiliar spectacle to Bandis who had spent most of his life confined to Dust Town and the Commons, he inhaled a generous gulp of the warm air. The surface was undoubtedly more desirable with the endless freedom of the sky, the ample variety of people, fresh food; but the encasing familiarity of the Stone offered a sense of consistency that soothed his soul. Far below out of sight Dust Town silently crumbled away and out of life as his past was wrought anew by the Shaperate with simple makings on paper and stone.

"Paragon Bandis!"

He tore himself from the sprawling view to the red faced Tennya, struggling to regain her breath. She was the personal messenger to King Bhelen, a pretty young thing who beamed with pride to be serving the ruling lord of Orzammar. "Please Tennya you needn't call me by title."

"Pardon Lord but I am unworthy of the privilege to call address you as a familiar."

"If you insist...what news have you?"

"The Ambassadress Brosca requests an audience with you in her personal chambers at the palace." She respectfully bowed, "May the Ancestors continue their favor of you." She turned flying down the small staircase on to her next task.

"Hold!"

Tennya yelped at the sudden command, tripping over her feet "M'Lord?"

"Forgive me, let me help you up." He clasped her hand firmly aiding her to her feet. "I only wanted to tip you for your trouble." His right hand brushed his pocket, deftly two golden glints glimmered in the red air before being caught between his index and middle finger.

"I-I'm not worthy lord. Simply being in your good graces is more then I deserve. Farewell Paragon Bandis."

Bandis sighed as he watched Tennya disappear into the crowd of nobles, being a casteless was not unlike the respect a revered Paragon both had titles burdened great deals of alienation. He made his way through the busy streets parting the noble denizens leaving only looks of awe and whispers of admiration in their wake. _From casteless to Paragon but no more a person._

"Paragon." A stiff salute.

Politely he smiled and nodded at the guardsman standing post at the palace entrance. He stared down at the polished floors making his way through the bustling place doing his best to avoid eye contact with any nobles who might have pending business regarding his newly established house.

"Bandis? Paragon Bandis, please a moment!"

Concealing his disdain Bandis turned to find Deshyr Ansgar Gromick, a pasty face he was in no mood to deal with. "Ansgar, I would love no more then to discuss whatever matters you have for me-"

"I assure you it will only take-"

"I really am sorry but the Ambassadress has summoned me to discuss King Alistair's pledge to help Orzammar retake the deep roads."

"But surely your sis-"

"I promise to send Valkan to your estate to handle matters as soon as I finish this very important meeting, which I believe I am late for." Practically jogging he escaped certain occupation that would have lasted an exorbitant amount of time. Though the heavy door was ajar Bandis rapped his knuckles on the stone, remember back to a time when accidentally walking in on Rica or his mother in a state of undress was common place.

"You may enter."

The gravid authority laced in her once wary voice made him hesitate for a moment, _why has she adapted so well when I still feel my brand smoking upon my face._

"Brother! You have no need to knock." She looked to Endrin's nurse who was cradling the sleeping boy. "Take lil'Endrin to his grandmothers bed chambers, I wish to speak with my bother in private."

As the nurse passed him, he politely acknowledged her then waited for her exit. "What did you need sister?"

She stood and moved around her paper scattered desk deep concern staring into his eyes, "Are you...faring well?"

A nervous sound escaped his lips which he awkwardly turned into a laugh. "Of course, I-we are both living dreams we once thought impossible."

"I've just heard unpleasant ru-well that's no matter now, but there is a sadness about you that I haven't seen since Rannveig..." She placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

His arm twitched as rage consumed him but quickly morphed to shame; shame for the unjustified anger toward Rica mentioning of his first _true_ friend. Still the first sincere smile since returning to the Stone spread across his lips, a tired smile fueled by the genuine concern his sister showed. "It's nothing more than the gloom of idleness, it is a great change from attempting to unite a land with a Blight biting at my heels. Once my affairs are in order I will set about to keeping myself busy."

The hand on his shoulder gave a sympathetic squeeze, "Are you sure?"

Rica disappeared as the past enveloped Bandis forcing him to relive the moments with the people that he had been physical with; Rannveig his first, the whore from the Pearl, Zevran, even Morrigan.

"Brother?"

Her voice grabbed him back from the past, "Suh-sorry, I just remembered that I must get to my house, I promised Valkan that I would speak to him before supper time. Atrast tunsha."

Fleeing before Rica could protest he rushed through the palace, practically mowing down Ansgar. "Emergency house business!" Back on the streets of the Diamond Quarter he slowed down attempting to look inconspicuous as he controlled his heavy panting. _Perhaps some ale will quiet my overactive memory. _The massive archway leading to the commons was in sight when the pudgy frame of Valkan lumbered into him. "Ooaf."

"Pardon Lor-M'Lord! I have been searching for you!"

_Well at least this means that I did not lie to Rica. _"You should have sent..." A pang of guilt spread in his gut he could not remember the name of the courier. "...the courier, he has a sense for finding people."

"Oh I didn't want to bother Richtor, I mean if I didn't find you out here I'd of just have waited for you back at the house. Do you have time to speak with m'Lord?"

"I've told you Valkan you need'nt address me with any title, consider us equals."

A light blush made more prominent by his light skin and dark facial hair surfaced. "Auh-apologies m-uh Bandis, did you have the time? I can probably hold the Deshyrs back another day but they are getting...pushy."

_Politics..._"I trust your judgment Valkan, otherwise I would not have chose you to be the speaker for House Bandis."

"But-"

The clear lack of confidence in the young dwarfs stone gray eyes, almost quivering at the thought of making any _large _decision on his own, "Alright Valkan, I was going home anyways." With Valkan by his side they turned away from the Commons to House Bandis deep in the Diamond Quarter.

"Alright is that all?" Valkan had kept him for hours asking for his approval, seemingly on every decision since his rise to the title of Deshyr last week.

"Yes m'Lord thank you for taking the time helping me with my job."

Pushing his annoyance away, "Valkan I would not have picked you if I did not believe that you did have the best intentions for _all _the people in Orzammar, have confidence in yourself."

"You don't think that my lack of political background is a flaw? The Gavorn family is of the Warrior caste and while some of my brothers and sisters may dabble in politics I've always excelled in following orders. Maybe Vartag would be a better Deshyr then I, I'm far too naive and trusting."

"That's why I picked you. I believe the Assembly needs more honest people among their members, people who don't hold their own personal needs above the needs that would better all of Orzammar. Who better to try this then a living Paragon and a king who...seems to want reform?" _Albeit in unscrupulous ways. _"It is going to be a difficult road for you, they're going to try and use your good will against you but I really do believe that you can hold strong and surely but slowly turn the Assembly into what it our Ancestors had meant for it to be."

The raw praise brought a deeper blush to his plump checks, "I am unworthy of such confidence."

"Then earn it, our meeting here has only proved to me that I am correct. All the decisions that you wished my approval did not need it. Your judgment was as mine better, in that unfortunate case Ansgar Gromick brought to our table." He groaned with a light pleasure as he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. "Now that we've taken care of business would you like to join me at the Tavern for a well deserved round?"

"I-" He looked down, blush flushing to a deep blood, his hands fidgeting with some property documents they had reviewed together. "I mean I would but my wife would not be happy if I were out so late. She expects me home while supper is still steaming."

"Yes of course, I was being thoughtless. You are excused," Holding his composure, forcing a smile. "Give your wife my regards."

"Thank you Lord, have a good rest."

When Valkan was out of his office Bandis miserably fell back into his seat, _rumors...wives hiding their husbands from the one person they couldn't possibly turn down, and a man to boot. How unseemly. _He sighed. _Damn Oghren and his loose tongue. _A polite knock turned his attention to the open door where Tennya stood ready to deliver word.

"A message from King Bhelen if you would have it Paragon."

"Speak."In no mood to hide his disdain for yet more political drivel.

"King Bhelen has invited you to join him for dinner at the palace."

"An invitation or an order?"

She immediately stifled a frightened gasp, "I…uh…am in no position to have an opinion on such things. If you would like I could speak his exact words."

"Forgive me, I have let my mood get the best of me. There is no need to send my reply, I shall leave for the palace now."

"Paragon Bandis, his Majesty awaits you in his study."

His right eyebrow raised in question, "Bhelen holds dinner in his study?"

"Some days m'Lord."

The dryness in the guards voice, different then the who had post when he had entered to speak with Rica, told Bandis that the man was in no mood for idle banter. The palace halls were now devoid of stuffy egos lobbying for more political power replaced by bored guards patrolling dimmed halls specked with servants scrubbing the marble floors._ I should be at Tapster's right now, not entertaining Bhelen. _He shuddered, the methodological ruthlessness in Bhelen's tactics unsettled his stomach. _Bhelen_**...**The door leading into the kingly study was wide open inviting him into a room warmed by a crackling fire burning high behind the plush chair the young king sat at, his plump fingers interlaced with eyes almost gleaming in the dancing shadows about him.

"Come in! Have a seat and eat your fill, I only hope your wonderful servants haven't already filled your belly."

The spread of food was only on half of the enormous desk was still far too much for even two starving dwarves to finish in one sitting. _Such a waste. _A low gurgling emitted from his stomach betraying his feelings of the grotesquely extravagant assortment.

"Good good, you are empty of food. Please eat, eat there's no need to wait for me I'm afraid I've already finished." He moved his elbows off of the sleek desk revealing a plate that looked suspiciously clean. 'Forgive my rudeness."

"I really couldn't, I've no appetite today." The sound repeated, protesting the refusal of the immaculate meal. "Indigestion."

"How unfortunate."

"Is Rica not going to join us? You know how she loves seeing us act like the family we are."

"O she had rather pressing matters to attend to on the surface, she should be back before the week ends if all goes well." The faintest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Well if supper is out of the question how about a drink?"

Before the fall of the Archdemon Bandis had had little intrest in the imbibing of spirits, but as his companions left for their own adventures a void began to manifest in his heart, darker with each passing day. It was not long after the growing void threatening to consume him entirely that he found that the numbing effects of spirits could stave off depression, becoming an intricate part of his life.

A knowing smirk spread across Bhelen's face as he poured a amber liquid into the crystalline glass in front of Bandis. "I must insist, you've never had anything quite like this."

_Poison? Dare he? _

Noticing the lines of suspicion in the Paragons face, "Deoch, distilled solely for the ruler of Orzammar himself. Very few dwarves have the honor to taste the finest liquor in the world, of course I'd be hard pressed to find someone more worthy then you: a living Paragon."

A sheen coat of sweat formed on the surface of his skin, _don't!, _his fingers gripped the glass, _Ancestors, _he lifted it. "Thank you, m'Lord."

"Oh no, such formalities are not permitted between us. Not only are you our living Paragon but you are a part of my family."

_Family. _The saffron liquid passed his lips and flowed down his throat, an odd tingling of liquid bells spreading as it trailed into his stomach.

Sitting back in his armchair predatory eyes locked onto Bandis, "And as your older brother I have to ask what your reasoning was in appointing Valkan as your speaker?"

"He's got set morals and a good heart. I hope that he and I and you can bring change to our great city and reclaim its former glory!" He finished the glass. "With your ruthless ambition and my strong morals along with my House we could be unstoppable."

"Indeed. Here let me refresh your glass." Bandis snatched the glass as the last drop slipped off of the lip of the elaborate bottle, consuming it with an uncharacteristic greed. "I appreciate your support, and I do see where you are coming from but I do fear for Valkans' safety. The Assembly can be more dangerous than the Proving Grounds, and while he is apt at honorable fights things can rather unfortunately become treacherous."

"Yur jus mad 'cause I di'nt pick tha ugly ass Vartag. Wha, he come runnin' to you cryin fo' you to try an vince me into pickin' his ugly ass?" Clumsily he placed his empty cup expectantly in front of Bhelen.

"This is your last one." He said with concern. "I _wouldn't _want you getting drunk now, you have an example to uphold. I must apologize for questioning your faith in young Valkan, I'm sure he'll be a fine addition to House Bandis."

"He will! I'm even gonna make 'im a Bandis, teh firs wan, yo'all see." The exquisite glass slid from his loose grasp shattering on the floor. "Dahhammit, I'm so sooory Bhelaan."

"It's quite alright, I have plenty more."

He grabbed the leg of a roasted nug, the moist juices flowed freely down his chin as he took a generous mouthful. "Mmfyou know jus tween us brothers I only picked Valkan cause I wanna rut wit him."

Bhelen's eyes narrowed and his smiled widened. "Sounds like you find Valkan attractive."

"Dun you?"

"Too common for my tastes I like men with real power, but enough the hour is much too late for any decent dwarf to be doing business."

"Yes leep sounds good." As he stood up he lost his balance and fell entangling himself with the chair.

"Hanshaw!"

An older dwarf with scars covering his face marched in, "Lord?"

"Please escort my little brother to my bedchambers, I'm afraid he's overindulged in my private reserve. We can't have him stumbling home and acquiring any more negative rumors."

"Waitaminute! I dun wanna sleep here, take meh to my hom slave."

Hamshaw picked Bandis with ease, Bandis had little command over his coordination making his resistance child's play.

"I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to ask any questions but just in case, kill anyone who dares to so much as a glace in your direction."

"As you will m'Lord." Hamshaw hoisted Bandis onto his back and sauntered out towards Bhelens bed.

"A finer warrior does not exist." He stepped out and called to a servant scrubbing the floors down the hall. "You, what did you see?"

"Nu-nuthing majesty, I was too busy with my duties to notice anything else."

"That's an obedient girl, now go inform Balder that dinner is finished."

Bhelen returned to his desk methodically gathering and locking away all sensitive documents left out. As the intricate metal key turned and 'snikted,' Balder marched in with two of his apprentices following close behind him.

"Sire."

Bhelen gave a dismissive nod as he left for his bedchambers, he held his stride at a slow prideful pace keeping the welling excitement damned away. It would be hours before he would be needed to sit on the throne to listen to the blathering of fools, and longer still before his dear brother recovered any sense of stable consciousness; the hours of decadence were nigh. Hamshaw stood as a stoic sentinel in front of his door.

"Until the esteemed Paragon walks out of this room allow no one near."

"It shall be Lord."

Pleased he smiled and nodded as he entered, the room was dimly lit by two low burning torches on both sides of his bed. Hamshaw had stripped Bandis down to his undergarments and laid him on the side where Rica slept when he allowed her the privilege. Bhelen bolted the door behind him and slipped off his clothing to mirror the sleeping Paragon. Boarding the bed he crawled up to Bandis and whispered into his ear. " I've always wanted a little brother."


End file.
